unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambushed
Ambushed is the first chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate and Elena were aboard a salvage vessel in the waters of Panama, recovering the lost coffin of Sir Francis Drake, Nate's apparent ancestor who was buried at sea over 400 years ago. Plot After Francis Drake's coffin was salvaged from the water, Elena filmed as Nate pried it open. There was no body, but Nate discovered a small metal box containing Drake's diary. Elena was eager to see what he found, but Nate covered up her camera lens, saying she already got her story. Elena reminded Nate of the contract he signed, and demanded that he let her see everything, but shortly after, Nate spotted approaching pirate boats from afar and broke away to radio his mentor and partner, Victor Sullivan, asking him to hurry along to pick them up. As Elena spotted the pirate boats closing in, she suggested they call the authorities, but Nate revealed that they did not have a permit to be in the waters. With that, he insisted that the two of them handle the threat themselves. He armed himself with a gun and loaned one to Elena just before the pirates closed in and began firing. Moments later, several pirates began climbing aboard, forcing Nate to use brute force. After a long firefight, a pirate boat equipped with a rocket launcher floated by and fired at the vessel, causing it to burst into flames. Right on time, Sully came to the rescue, circling around in his seaplane. Realizing that the ship was about to explode, Nate and Elena jumped overboard and swam to the plane, with Elena successfully managing to secure her camera. As the three climbed aboard, Sully kindly greeted himself to Elena with a kiss on her hand. As the three flew back to the mainland, Nate showed Sully the diary of Sir Francis, theorizing that he faked his death, and that he must have been on to something big. Back at the docks, Nate and Sully were aboard another boat, while Elena was outside on the phone with her producer, discussing the boat incident. Nate explained to Sully that Sir Francis must have hidden this final treasure to keep it from getting out when he returned to England. Nate then revealed a page that read, "El Dorado," which was believed to be a fabled lost city of gold. Unfortunately, the last page of the diary was torn out, but the two were still eager to go after the treasure, but only on the condition that they leave Elena behind, for Sully feared that her recorded story would attract unwanted attention, despite Nate's assertions that she would be able to hold her own. With Elena still distracted with the phone call, Nate and Sully took the opportunity to sail off without her. Noticing this, she gave quick chase, but was unfortunately too late. Walkthrough The first enemies you encounter are two pirates wielding PM-9mm pistols, who will swerve in and begin shooting. If you wait for the pirate at the top of the boat to climb down towards his partner, you can shoot the barrels on their boat to blow them both up. Alternatively, you can shoot them both to death. Two more pirates will approach the scene. You can use either method against these guys as well. It should be noted that jumping overboard into the sea will result in a pirate coming up out of the water, grabbing and pulling you under. This is counted as a death, and will restart the game from the latest checkpoint. As more boats approach, pirates will jump off and swim toward your boat, and after a brief moment, they will begin climbing aboard. At this point, melee attacks are introduced. The game will prompt you to use the Fast and Furious Combo (pressing five times), although you are free to deal with the pirates any way you prefer. After this, more pirates will begin climbing aboard. This time, the game will prompt you to use a timed Brutal Combo ( + + ), which, when done properly, will increase the amount of ammunition enemies drop upon defeat. Next, you will be attacked by four pirates who will climb aboard from different ends of the ship. This time, the game offers no prompts, and you are free to kill them through any means necessary. After all pirates are downed, a gunboat will swerve in, carrying a mounted turret and a rocket launcher. Do not get behind the cranes, as they will get blown off by the rockets. Instead, take cover behind the crates until Sully arrives in his seaplane. During this part, the game will prompt you to press the button, which will direct you to the seaplane flying around the vessel, but you still must avoid the gunboat. It will circle around the ship and fire continuously, therefore you must make sure that while taking cover behind the crates, you move into certain positions to avoid taking damage from the barrage of bullets. Keep protecting yourself until the game automatically takes it on from there. Behind the scenes Both Nate and Elena are wearing "Ottsel" branded wetsuits in this chapter. This is a reference to the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, in which the character, Daxter, is transformed into a half-otter/half-weasel hybrid called an Ottsel. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune